


Misunderstanding

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [8]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Arrested, Ichabod vs. a drunk punk, Jail and Bail, Public Nuisance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crane, are you <i>drunk</i>? Are you <i>drunk </i>and in <i>jail</i>?"</p>
<p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine Person A getting arrested for something embarrassing and having to call Person B for help.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from OTP Prompts Tumblr. This was as embarrassing as I could manage; I'm sure it's embarrassing enough for Mr. Gentleman from the 1700s. :p
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

"Crane, are you _drunk_?" Abbie pressed her phone more firmly against her ear. "Are you _drunk_ and in _jail_?"

Ichabod sighed. _"I am not drunk. I am cognizant. However, I cannot say the same for the scoundrel who provoked me outside of the tavern."_

Abbie chuckled. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

_"I was just leaving the tavern, after attempting to ease my..."_ Ichabod trailed off. " _... unease about the recent developments with my wife, when a young man with the most unwell attitude provoked me. He was commenting most rudely on my state of dress, after which I began to explain about the beauty of clothing from my era-"_

Abbie could definitely see where this was going. "Long story short, you ended up in a bar fight, didn't you?"

_"I did not throw a punch, Lieutenant,"_ Ichabod replied stiffly. _"I simply happened to irk the man in question. Apparently."_

"Apparently."

Ichabod seemed to sigh again. _"Miss Mills, if it's not too much trouble, could you please come and... bail me? I'm terribly tired and uncomfortable. And I believe I'll have bruising on my face from where this man's fist connected..."_

Abbie rolled her eyes, but grabbed her keys off the table. "I'm on my way, Crane."

_"Thank you, Lieutenant."_ He sounded simply exhausted.

"Hang ten, I'll be there soon."

There was a pause, shortly followed by _"I don't understand what ‘hang ten’ means, but I am unable to leave currently, nonetheless."_

Abbie scoffed and slid the keys into the ignition. "Don't worry, Crane. It means I'm coming to get you."

_"Thank you,"_ Ichabod repeated. _"I will anxiously await your arrival."_

"And Crane?"

_"Yes?"_

"Maybe don't go out drinking without me, alright?"

_"... Agreed, Lieutenant,"_ Ichabod replied seriously.

 


End file.
